


What a nice bath can turn into

by meatii



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward situations, Bathrooms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatii/pseuds/meatii
Summary: Thorin tries to relax taking a bath in Rivendell... he didn't expect Bilbo to show up





	What a nice bath can turn into

Thorin sighed loudly and truly contented as he slid into the water and felt the warm liquid crawling up his chest. As much as he disliked the elves he had to appreciate their bathing culture. Large indoor pools that nearly filled an entire room definitely made him enjoying it.

Especially now that he had it all to himself since all of the other dwarfs took their bathes hours ago, after arriving in Rivendell. He had thought about joining them and their merry ways earlier but had decided against it. Though he thoroughly valued their company, he just needed a bit of time for himself.

 

So now he was sitting on the steps that led into the pool, alone. Almost instantly regretting that he didn’t join the bathing party of his company when he realized that his decision to be alone meant that there wasn’t anything to distract him, more precisely: his thoughts.

And as so often they returned to a very special someone. In the last few days of their journey he grew overly fond of their little burglar. He didn’t exactly know why; he just had the feeling that Bilbo Baggins somehow had captured his heart.

 

He sighed dramatically. Why of all beings did he have to fall for a Hobbit? He couldn’t think of any other being less suitable for a dwarf than a halfling; except for elves, but that would never be in question.

All the more he couldn’t afford to let himself be distracted during their quest with courting their burglar. Leading a company was already demanding enough without him not concentrating at the task at hands. He could easily imagine that the others wouldn’t be all too pleased if they were attacked by enemies just because he wasn’t paying attention; daydreaming on what he could do if he were able to get his hands on the Hobbit.

Now, wasn’t that a pleasant thought?

He groaned out in frustration. It deeply annoyed him that he wasn’t capable of keeping his thoughts away from Bilbo.

Sighing again he slid down a bit further.

 

Slowly drifting off into sleep he was surprised as a cool draught of air hit him. His senses were alerted in an instant and he swiveled around to take a look at the intruder.

He was even more surprised when his gaze fell upon a little creature, blushing bright red and clutching onto a towel in front of his chest as if his life depended on it.

Thorin recollected himself quite quick and allowed his eyes to roam over the slender form in front of him before he scolded himself and cleared his throat.

“Master Burglar, you startled me. Wasn’t expecting anyone since everyone took their bathes hours ago.”

Still wearing a bewildered expression Bilbo obviously put some effort in speaking without stuttering; at least not too much.

„That’s... that’s the exact reason why I waited till now. I thought the bath would be… unoccupied. ‘Cause you know, my kind isn’t used to public… nudity.” His voice died away as he trailed off, making an undefined gesture with one of his arms. The other one still holding that towel close to his chest that was only covered by a loose-fitting bathing gown; exposing a bit of the flesh there.

Thorin was barely able to keep himself from pouncing on the unaware halfling. Once again he mentally cursed himself for thinking inappropriate thoughts at highly inappropriate times.

„Um well, I was just about to leave, so...“ Thorin couldn’t come up with something more clever so he just decided to shut up. Instead he reached besides the pool for a towel, stepped out of the water and wrapped it around his waist; cutting off any possible protest that might have come from the Hobbit.

 

Without taking any further looks at the object of his desire Thorin rushed past Bilbo and out of the door. He shut it with a loud thump and let his back fall against the hard wood. With a low groan he wiped his hand over his face and through the big mass of his still soppy black hair.

He just didn’t understand how such a little being could awake so strong feelings inside of him. He wasn’t displeased with it at all, it only highly annoyed him that he could not control or trust his actions whenever Bilbo was around.

Frustrated he finally got up and started to stride to his makeshift bedroom with firm steps when he suddenly realized that he was only wearing that towel he snatched moments ago.

Again a low growl left his throat. Thorin was all too aware of the fact that he would have to go back inside the bath to collect his clothes he forgot to take with him. There was an uneasy feeling gnawing at his mind knowing he had to disturb the hobbit’s privacy.

But it couldn’t be helped. Even without a kingdom yet beneath him he was still considered to be king and therefore it was inacceptable for him to be seen walking around half naked. So he turned on his heels and headed back in the direction he just came from.

Without bothering to knock (it was a public bath after all) he swiftly opened the door and re-entered the room.

 

„Excuse me Hobbit, I just forgot my cloth...“ He stopped cold in his tracks staring down at the Hobbit in the large bathtub, who was wearing a blissful expression on his face. One that rapidly turned into a look of utter horror as he noticed the dwarf king had stomped back in. He awkwardly attempted to cover his very obvious erection with his hands; failing completely since Thorin had already all but noticed.

 

Overwhelmed by this weird situation Thorin wasn’t able to command his bodily functions anymore. He felt a heat pooling in his groin that he knew all too well. He realized that even Bilbo in his state of shock wouldn’t be able to miss the way his towel bulged in the front of his waists. Though he wasn’t known to be particular shy he couldn’t help the blush that spread over his face like wildfire.

If the heat he felt was anything to go by he must have made a perfect match to the burglar; blushing furiously by himself.

Though completely abashed the hobbit hesitantly began to speak. „Um, the question may sound a bit weird but... is that because of me?“

Snapped out of his thoughts Thorin brusquely shot back: „What if it was?“

A sly smile became apparent upon the hobbit’s lips as he answered. „Well, I wouldn’t mind it at all, since this is because of you.“ His face reddened slightly more if that was even possible.

 

The dark haired dwarf wasn’t sure if he got that right and if, if he should actually believe it, but one look on the Hobbit’s flushed though sincere face confirmed him that Bilbo wasn’t joking.

 

It only took this thought a mere second to unleash its full consequences on the dwarf. With one vigorous motion he ripped the towel from his waist and jumped back into the pool; startling a very surprised shriek out of the Hobbit.

When Thorin resurfaced he was rewarded with the most pleasant sight he had ever seen. The blush on the halfling’s face wasn’t restricted anymore only to his face but it slowly crept down his neck now.

Seeing this Thorin could not hold in the growl that escaped his lips. Encouraged by that sound Bilbo took a few steps towards him; overcoming his shyness. Thorin didn’t need any further indications. He grabbed the Hobbit by his shoulders, pressed his own chest against his and crushed their mouths together in a heated kiss.

 

Both groaned into that searing kiss because their close proximity caused their erections to rub together. With a gasp Bilbo pulled back a bit and tried to speak but Thorin shushed him with another breathtaking kiss. Running his lips along the other’s jaw the dwarf king murmured against Bilbo’s skin: „No words needed now!“ Biting down into that delicate skin beneath his mouth, all answer he got was a very encouraging sharp intake of breath.

That only managed to fuel Thorin’s desire even more. He reclaimed the burglar’s mouth once more while letting his arms roam alongside Bilbo’s. His hands wandered ever lower till he got hold of his hobbit’s hands. Taking them into his larger ones he lifted them up and set them on his shoulders.

Bilbo was quick on taking the opportunity to let his hands roam through the wet mass of black hair that fell heavy over Thorin’s shoulder. Thorin couldn’t suppress a shudder that ran through his whole body, right into his groin. Gasping, he released the Hobbit’s mouth and leaned their foreheads together. Bilbo’s barely hidden smile didn’t go unnoticed by the black haired dwarf. Thorin shot the hobbit a scolding glance, ruining his strictness completely because he wasn’t able to hide a smile by himself. Growling teasingly he again attacked his little burglar’s mouth with such fervor that Bilbo went weak in his knees.

Satisfied that he got the control back Thorin let his hands glide down the hobbit’s sides until he wasn’t anything more than a quivering mess.

 

Slowly the dwarf king brought his hands over the slender hips and let them travel towards their middle. He could sense Bilbo’s arms tightening their grip around Thorin’s neck in anticipation.

Smirking he broke their kiss again and let his mouth follow the path of Bilbo’s delicate neck. When his right hand finally reached its destination he felt the gasp – escaping Bilbo’s throat – under his lips before he heard it.

Completely forgetting his shyness Bilbo let out a shameless, throaty moan as Thorin got full hold of his arousal. It faded immediately into a fit of incoherent moans when Thorin’s hand started to move. Unable to take so much unexpected pleasure Bilbo let his head fall against the dwarf king’s chest, still clinging onto his neck.

Thorin couldn’t help to feel a bit of pride welling up inside of him. It was him, who made the hobbit come undone. It was him, who the hobbit allowed doing it.

 

Feeling the halfling’s arms tensing up more, he could tell that Bilbo was close. When the smaller one finally came with a violent shiver through his whole body Thorin had to bring up all his will power not to come himself. It was easier said than done with all the adorable moans and curses that left Bilbo’s mouth. But he clung on all the strength that was left in him. After all, he had something more in mind with his little hobbit.

 

When Bilbo came down from his climax Thorin steered them towards the steps that led into the pool. He positioned Bilbo on one the steps and himself in front of him.

Though he really just wanted to slam into the lithe creature before him he still had doubts if this was what Bilbo wanted. Wondered if they were going too fast.

A small peck on his lips snapped him out of his reverie. With lust clouded eyes he looked down on his precious little halfling. But when he opened his mouth to speak Bilbo shushed him by laying a small finger on the dwarf’s kiss-swollen lips. Being sure Thorin would stay silent Bilbo leaned up to the black haired dwarf and whispered into his ear: "No words needed now!" And on his way back he exhaled an almost inaudible "My king."

 

Nothing more was needed to tear apart the last string of Thorin’s remaining will power. With an animalistic growl he once again attacked Bilbo’s mouth with a ferocious kiss. Using that as a distraction he maneuvered one of his hands down to Bilbo’s entrance and carefully slipped a finger in. Bilbo hadn’t noticed Thorin’s hand travelling down so he was more surprised than anything when he gasped into their kiss. Sensing no sign of pain Thorin went on preparing his little hobbit, getting slowly but surely rather impatient.

 

When Bilbo arched his back against Thorin’s broad chest in a fairly lewd way the dwarf king decided it was enough preparation and withdrew his fingers. A little needy moan escaped the hobbit’s lips which were no longer covered by the dwarf’s.

 

Already on the verge of falling apart Thorin took hold of Bilbo’s head with both hands to steady himself. One last look into the intriguing eyes beneath him and he was reassured to proceed. As tenderly as he could manage the dwarf king slowly entered the hobbit. Their breathy moans merged between them as Thorin started to move. Only slow long thrusts at first, but Thorin really couldn’t be bothered with patience right now so he didn’t take long to speed up.

 

Bilbo’s groans started to get louder and somewhere back in his clouded mind Thorin noticed that Bilbo was hard again. So he took down one of his hands and brought it to the hobbit’s erection, starting to pump. Bilbo took a sharp intake of breath and clenched involuntarily around the dwarf. Thorin growled deep in his throat and sank his teeth down into Bilbo’s shoulder.

That action caused Bilbo to buck up against Thorin and that was the final move that pushed the dwarf king over the edge. With stuttering movements he came inside the Hobbit, still biting down on his shoulder. His hand tightened around Bilbo’s arousal and brought him to completion as well. They both turned rigid as they rode out their orgasms.

 

When they came down from their heights Thorin slipped out of Bilbo and rolled to the side, lying next to him on the steps, trying to catch his breath again. In his post-coital haze he noticed that Bilbo turned towards him and cuddled himself against his chest. Thorin couldn’t help the bright smile that crept upon his lips due to this affectionate gesture. Nevertheless he spread out his arm so the halfling could make himself comfortable, using him as a pillow.

 

„Seriously, for one second I thought you were about to kill me right on the spot.“

„Hh?“ Dozing off into sleep Thorin was earnestly confused about Bilbo’s statement. He turned his head to look at the smaller one, only to find him smiling back up at him… mischievously – Thorin thought for the lack of a better word.

 

„You know, earlier, when you stormed back in without knocking? Finding me like… that.“

Despite all the confidence he showed during their former activities he still blushed about this particular incident.

Thorin couldn’t help the temptation to press a kiss on the Hobbit’s forehead. „You know, for one second, I considered that thought myself.“

Bilbo seemed to be a bit confused. „What, killing me?“

Seeing the bewildered expression on Bilbo’s face the dwarf king broke out into a loud laughter that shook his whole upper body. „Be rest assured, little hobbit.“ he choked out between two giggles. „I wouldn’t fancy that option if my life depended on it.“

He leaned towards the halfling and stroked one sodden strand of hair out of Bilbo’s face behind his ear. „You are way too precious to me, Bilbo.“

Bilbo’s face lit up light a candle, his smile almost bright enough to blind Thorin, who cocked an eyebrow at him; not quite knowing for sure what brought that sudden delight to the Halfling’s face.

Bilbo must have sensed Thorin’s confusion because he just looked down for a moment – his eyes closed and chuckling briefly. When he met the dwarf’s eyes again there was pure pleasure in his gaze. „That’s the first time you actually call me “Bilbo”, you know?“

 

After blinking a few times, Thorin cleared his throat. „Oh, did I? Well, it must have been due to my inattentive state after our lovemaking. Don’t worry, it won’t happen again.“ As hard as he tried, he wasn’t capable of keeping that little smirk away.

Bilbo just snorted and hit him playfully on his stomach, the only thing he could reach in his current position without uncomfortable twisting of his limbs.

Chuckling Thorin lay back again and stroked Bilbo’s hair. „If you’re so fond of it, as I assume, I might consider calling you “Bilbo” more often. But now I think we should head out of the water and make ourselves comfortable. I presume that you fancy a makeshift-bed made for a king more than the one you were supposed to sleep in. So get out, get your clothes back on and join me for the night.“

 

While speaking Thorin stood up and strode towards his own forgotten clothes. He heard the rippling of water and turned around, when he was again properly dressed. Bilbo stood there waiting, only clad in his – still – lose fitting bathing gown. That didn’t go unnoticed by the dwarf king. With firm steps he paced over to where Bilbo stood – and swept him off his feet.

„Whether you agree with coming to my room or not, it’s not like you had a choice to decide!“

„That’s fine, because I could not think of anything I would rather do right now than join you for the night, my king.“

The smug smile Bilbo shot Thorin indicated all too well that Bilbo knew exactly what kind of effect these words had on the dwarf king. Thorin had to swallow hard to get himself back under control. His voice came out a bit shaky.  
„Well, why are we still wasting time, then?“

With these words he left the bathing room, Bilbo still cradled in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this like... 3 years ago, though English is still not my native language.. so if you find any mistakes you want me to correct please feel free to do so :)  
> also thanks a lot for reading <3


End file.
